Ashes of the Swan
by TheQuillDragon
Summary: Bella finds herself lost and alone after Edward leaves. Leah wouldn't have bothered, but the wolf in her won't let her stand by when someone is danger- even if it's Bella, the girl in love with leeches. But Leah does something no one expects, and it brings out all sorts of secrets. Can they survive the horrors a female werewolf brings? Bella/Leah


He had left her. The words swirled through her addled mind, reappearing constantly, in different tones, different ways. He had left her. _He had left her._

A part of her was relieved; she no longer needed to convince herself she wasn't good enough. Edward had confirmed this as fact, a statement to her. _He didn't want her. _The flawless words that fell from perfect lips couldn't be wrong. She had known it for the longest time, ever since she and Edward became a couple. How could she hold the attention from beings such as the Cullen's?

And what had happened? Here she was, lying amidst the twigs and fallen leaves. It was fall, and Forks, so of course it was raining. It felt cold and smooth, the rain making her skin feel as numb as she did on the inside.

Bella thought of getting up, dragging herself back home. Home to Charlie, who never approved of Edward. Her lips turned upwards into a bitter smile. Charlie would be happy. But she couldn't find the energy to get up. It seemed to drain into the forest floor. The world around her was too blurry to see anyway.

She blinked in panic, wanting to memorize this place, this meadow. She raised a shaking hand to wipe her eyes. She realized the source of the blurriness was simply tears. She gave up, letting her hand fall to ground.

She was shivering, but she didn't really care. The sun was low over the trees, ready to leave her, abandon her. Like Edward. She pushed herself up, backing herself up against a fallen tree for support.

_It was only a matter of time_, her traitorous mind whispered. _You knew you were never good enough. Not smart enough, not pretty enough. No personality to speak of. No wonder he left you._

"No!" She screamed at the forest, tearing at her hair, her sweater. "He loved me, I know he did!"

_He loved your scent, not you. You were only a distraction; see how long he could stay around without killing you. He got bored. _

Bella pulled her knees to her chest, her heart tearing, screaming. It hurt. She couldn't stand it, couldn't bear it.

_Why?_

**OoOoOoOo**

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

Bella jerked awake, nearing rolling away from the tree she had fallen asleep against. She looked around frantically, her breath coming in quick, desperate gasps. In her dream it had been Edwards voice calling her name. Had he come back for her?

It was pitch black now, the sun having long met the ground and disappeared. She was freezing from the rain, and temperatures had dropped in the absence of the sun. Her teeth began to chatter as the realization of cold raced through her body.

"Bella!"

No, that was not HIS voice. Bella could recognize Edward's voice from far away; it just had a specific quality to it. She doubled over, the pain of loss overwhelming her yet again.

"Bella?"

That snapped her out of it, whoever they were, they were close. She didn't want them seeing her like this. But she couldn't remember the way back. She always got lost, that's what she always told Edw-. She doubled over with a cry, her arm trying desperately to hold herself together, to keep the pain inside.

"Bella!" The voice exclaimed. She felt arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Warm and soft. The exact opposite of what she was used to. Tears ran down her face, obscuring everything from view. _He left her. He's gone. _

"I found her Sam!" The voice shouted out. Female, but who Bella didn't know, or care. More sounds, the feeling of weightlessness, they were moving.

"Is she alright?" A voice, deep. She knew that voice. Sam Uley. Why would reservation boys be near the forest at her house?

"She just keeps saying, "He's gone, he's gone." Had she been saying that out loud, Bella mused. It was true though. He was gone.

"The Cullen's you figure?" Whoever was holding her shifted. "Her lips are blue, she nothing but shivers."

"I'll have Quill take a look. Want me to take her?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm good. What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't think Charlie needs to see her like this. If the Cullens have really left, we need to know why. Have you checked to see if she has been… you know… bitten?" Sam asked.

"She is stone cold. Do we even know what happens when someone is bitten?" The woman's voice snapped.

"Err…better take her to La Push for the night then, just in case. I'll tell Charlie that she was hanging out with kids from her school and her battery to her phone died. Take her to Emily."

"Yessir oh great captain. What would we do without your leadership." The woman growled, shifting away from him.

"Fuckin' bastard. Even I can hear a heartbeat." The woman holding her mumbled.

Bella may have been delirious, but she could have sworn they were running as fast as she once did with Edward. The wind whipped her hair around her face. Bella couldn't take it anymore and succumbed to darkness.

**Author's Notes:**

**So if people want to read a well written Bella and Leah story, then I will continue to write it. The idea came to me while I was at work. I think it will become an excellent story. I always wanted to write a Bella/Leah story. It will be a fun little story I think. Trigger warnings of: cutting, possibly(murder? vampires duh) suicide attempts. If this story continues that is. I seem to have a talent for writing dark and gruesome stories. Pretty generic start, but oh the glorious ending! One hopes, at least. **

**TheQuillDragon**


End file.
